Before and After Part 2
by YaoiLuverr
Summary: So what happens after two lovers get infected? Aren't they just two more zombies? Apparently not...


This is the final part of "Before and After" Hope you all enjoy

It was almost dusk as Hunter returned from his daily searches, usual. Everything seemed like it always did, he thought he heard Elly in the kitchen, and the room they stayed in had been straightened. "Elly! You here?" He called from the living room, not expecting the cleanness. She rushed out of the kitchen, and she cleaned herself up to. Her hair was its usual light blonde, almost white. And she changed her clothes. He felt awful for doing this to her, for having to tell her what happened while he was out. She seemed incredibly happy as she ran to hug him, until she noticed him wince. She pulled away, looking shocked and frightened. "Hunter, did something happen today?" "Yeah. I mean, no." He looked away, unable to meet her concerned gaze. "Don't hide anything from me, Hunter. All we have is each other now. So please, what happened?" When he finally looked at her she looked a little angry, making him feel even worse. "It's just a scratch, nothing too serious." Elly pushed on his sleeve and he winced again. "Off with the hoody." "No, its not that bad." She forced off his hoody, and froze. On his right arm, there was a bite mark. She couldn't believe it. The man who swore to protect her, had been infected. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug. She pushed away, about to cry again. "I can't believe it! I told you not to go out at night! Its too dangerous!" Elly was hysterical with fear and anger. Hunter just stood, looking at his feet, listening intently. He knew he should've listened to the girls warning earlier that evening, but he couldn't help it. And now he was infected." So what are you going to do then, huh? Become one of them?" "Yes." He surprised himself and Elly with his answer. "No matter what, I'll always be with you." He kissed her forehead. "Wait, I don't want to be alone, I'm not strong enough!" She begged him to stay just a bit longer, but he couldn't. It was too dangerous. He could turn at any minute. "Don't worry you'll be fine..."He put on his hoody, wrapped a bandage around his infection, pulled up his hood, and went outside. Elly watched through a window, and waited. Waited for him to turn. She noticed he dropped his gun, she knew he must be getting close. "I love you"...she said quietly, and he turned around. He heard it. As he met her gaze, his eyes went clear, like the zombies'. Then his eyes were shaded by his hood. He ran up to the window, smelling her flesh. She reached her arm out the window, and placed a hand on his face. It was as cold as ice, and he paused for a moment. Then, he bit her. _'Its what I wanted...' _she thought as she walked away from the window holding her arm close to her chest. She didn't bother changing out of her pajamas, or doctoring the wound. She grabbed a pistol and went outside for her own turning. 'The Hunter' she called him, was different from the others. He was fast, and acrobatic. Very dangerous. And he didn't bother her,because he sensed she was infected. She began crying and her gray tank top became soaked with tears, along with the blood from her arm being against her chest. Her shorts, which were white until the infection started, also had blood on them. She dropped her gun,c rouched down and started crying. Loudly. And then the infection took over. Life as a zombie was strange. Elly grew fangs and claws. She wandered around, crying, just wanting to be left alone. 'The Witch' as the survivors called her, because of her claws, was even more dangerous than the Hunter. Every once in a while, when a survivor would accidentally get too close and startle her, he was dead meat. The Witch didn't bite and infect. She had claws for a reason. She ripped your face off. Hunter was like that too. He got on top of buildings and things, jumped down on you and tore your guts out. One day as the witch was sitting and crying, some bit of consciousness returned to Hunter, who was watching in a tree. _'I know her!_' he thought and a rush of memories came through is mind. He leaped out the tree and found their old hideout, which was surprisingly easy to get into. He found an old picture of him and the Witch before their infection. _'Elly...' _he thought, and remembered it was his fault they were both infected. He grabbed the picture, ran outside and picked a flower, one of few that hadn't died. He jumped back to where the Witch was, and was disappointed when she wasn't there anymore. He followed the sound of crying until he found her wandering again through the trees. Hunter jumped down in front of her, making her stop and look up. He thought,_' Even though her face is bloody and dirty, she is still beautiful_.' He took the flower and picture out of his pocket and laid it on the ground in front of her. She picked it up and smiled. Hunter was about to jump off again, but Witch caught him first. He looked confused, until she hugged him.


End file.
